Spy Sister
by MarvelDC31
Summary: Alex and Maggie go on their first official date and Kara has to be the good sister so, of course, she coerces her friends into helping her spy on the two. What else is she supposed to do? She might even get a date of her own at the end.


**Yeah, so I started this at 3am and then continued at like 12am the next day so it's basically crack...enjoy? Also, send me prompts on Tumblr.**

* * *

Alex hangs up her phone call with Maggie after they decide on where to go for their first official date. She smiles at her phone, already anticipating how amazing the date is going to be. It'll be perfect, she thinks.

Oh, she has no idea the mess in store for her.

See, it all starts with Kara. Honestly, when does it ever _not_ start with Kara? Anyway, when Kara hears from Vasquez that Alex is going on a date with Detective Sawyer later that night, she knows what she has to do. It is her job—as Alex's sister—to make sure Maggie treats her right…right? _Right,_ Kara justifies in her mind, _I mean, which sibling_ doesn't _spy on their sibling's first date._

Kara knows in the back of her head that literally no one does that but she's protective…sue her. Now, Kara doesn't actually know where this date is but having super-hearing is such an asset for things like these. She thanks Rao that she's able to spy on that one part of Alex and Maggie's conversation where they discuss which restaurant to go to all the way from her office at CatCo.

Super-hearing is so helpful.

Once Kara knows where the date is taking place, she decides it's about time to enlist some troops to her campaign. Who, you may ask, is crazy enough to spy on Alexandra Danvers? The answer is simple: everyone. No one is able to resist Kara's puppy dog look… _no one._

First, she has to convince Winn.

"Hey, Winn, oh best friend of mine, can I ask for a favour?" Kara smiles at Winn after having flown from CatCo to the DEO for this very reason.

He pauses his typing, slowly looking up at Kara from his seat, suspicion on his face, "Depends…what's the favour?"

Kara grins assuredly, "Oh, it's nothing big."

"Kara," Winn takes a deep breath, anticipating that the request will be positively insane, "what's the favour?"

 _"CanyouhelpspyonAlexandMaggiewithmepleasepleaseplease?"_ Kara speaks at a pace where only Barry Allen would be able to understand.

Winn blinks, "What?"

"Uh," Kara winces, knowing the reaction she will receive, "Can you help spy on Alex and Maggie with me please?"

Winn blinks again, his tone more incredulous this time around, _"What?"_

Kara laughs awkwardly as Winn shakes his head, "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, that is not happening. Nope, absolutely not, Kara, I would very much like to keep all my limbs, thank you very much."

"Please?" Kara begs, pulling her puppy dog look on him.

Winn, poor, dear Winn, he has no resistance against this particular look.

"Fine," he sighs, " _fine_."

Kara squeals and hugs him, "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Winn mutters but his smile gives him away.

As Kara speeds off, he shakes his head and thinks, _what have I gotten myself into?_

Next on the list is James. Kara knows his resistance to her puppy dog face is equal to Winn's and so she resolves that this should be quick and easy. She's right, of course.

"James, I need you to do something for me, please?" Kara says as she sidles up to James' side once he finishes speaking with another employee.

"Sure!" James smiles. "What do you need?"

"Do you mind helping me spy on Alex and Maggie's first date?" Kara smiles as if her request wasn't basically asking him to stalk someone with her.

James' smile freezes on her face, "Um, Kara, Alex would skin me alive."

"Please?" Kara pouts, her signature begging look making itself known.

He takes on look at her and sighs, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Kara grins and hugs him before taking off to do her job but not before shouting, "Thanks!"

Hours later, when her shift at CatCo is over, she rushes to the DEO. Having only two hours to cajole her next targets into helping her out, Kara takes no time in finding J'onn and Lucy.

Kara bursts into the room where J'onn and Lucy are _clearly_ having an important talk about DEO work and shouts, "I need your help!"

Lucy and J'onn share a look before she raises her eyebrow in amusement, "And what exactly does this help entail?"

Confident that her puppy dog look will do her bidding for her, Kara doesn't beat around the bush, "I'm spying on Alex and Maggie's first date and need your help with that."

J'onn glares at Kara and deadpans, "No."

At the same time, Lucy smirks, "Oh, hell yes."

Kara smiles at Lucy and hugs her giddily, "Yay!"

J'onn sighs and shakes his head, "You cannot spy on Agent Danvers' date, Lane."

"Why not?" Kara whines and pouts.

"Yeah," Lucy grins with an eyebrow raised, "why not?"

J'onn looks between the two and knows the battle is lost, "You will do it with my disapproval, anyway, won't you?"

"Yep," Kara grins.

He sighs and shakes his head with his eyes closed, "I will have no part in this."

When your eyes open to Kara Danvers' puppy dog look, you're a goner.

J'onn is well aware of the fact when he sighs even more deeply and hangs his head as he grumbles, "Fine. I will help."

And that, people, is how Kara Danvers suckered Winn Schott, James Olsen, J'onn J'onzz, and Lucy Lane into helping her spy on Alex and Maggie's first date. Lucy wasn't really suckered, though, to be honest.

They all hope they don't regret saying yes but they know who the Danvers sisters are and they know that they probably will.

Still, when the clock strikes eight, they all find themselves standing outside of the Keg, watching as Alex and Maggie step out of Alex's car and into the restaurant.

James sighs, "I still can't believe I'm doing this."

Winn and J'onn sigh in agreement but Lucy just grins devilishly.

Kara decides then and there that she likes Lucy a little more than she originally thought she did.

"Come on, guys," Kara keeps her stare pointed towards Alex and Maggie, "it's our duty as Alex's friends to make sure her…suitors are right for her."

"Suitors?" Winn whispers, looking to James for guidance.

"Don't look at me," James shrugs, "I have no idea why she used that word."

" _Anyway_ ," Kara mutters forcefully, trying to divert attention away from her embarrassing usage of a certain word, "they're talking and I'm trying to listen!"

Lucy scoffs, pulling out a device from her pocket, "No need. I bugged the place before you all arrived."

The three of them stare at Lucy before Winn mutters, "Committed."

Lucy smirks, "Fuck yeah I am."

She flips on the device and moments later they can hear exactly what is happening inside the restaurant.

"So, what're you having?" Maggie asks, looking at her menu.

"Uh, whatever is good. Doesn't matter, not at all," Alex laughs nervously.

Maggie smiles and nods, "Sounds good."

Alex nods and looks at her menu embarrassingly and Kara can't help but laugh.

Seconds later, the waiter makes his way to the two, "What can I get for you lovely ladies?"

Maggie rolls her eyes and smirks, "I'll get a seven ounce Filet Mignon."

He jots down the order and turns to Alex who—hilariously—is staring wide eyed at the menu, "Uh…I'll, um, have…the same?"

The waiter chuckles, "Excellent choice."

He takes their menus and heads off, leaving J'onn, Kara, Winn, and Lucy to laugh hysterically at Alex's inability to make a decision with Maggie present.

The moment the waiter is out of sight, Alex groans and leans her forehead against her hand. Maggie shakes her head and laughs, caressing Alex's elbow with her left hand.

"Hey," Maggie smiles, "I'm not going to lie and say that wasn't pathetic but it was also quite funny so it's all good, okay?"

Alex laughs under her breath before looking up at Maggie, "That was _really_ pathetic."

"It's our first date, I can't call you out _too_ much, now can I?" Maggie smirks, pulling her hand back.

Alex sighs, "I-I'm really sorry, though. I've just…never done this before."

"Danvers," Maggie shakes her head, laughing, "just relax. Loosen up, it's fine."

"Yeah, you're right," Alex laughs nervously, fumbling with the napkin she places on her lap earlier. "You're right. Totally fine…right."

Maggie raises an eyebrow, barely holding in her laughter. She ends up failing, though, as the sweet sound of her laughter bursts from her lips. Eventually, Alex joins in and before they know it the two of them are bent over the table, laughing about something not that funny. It does help ease out any lingering tension or awkwardness, though.

The five spies stare, their gazes jumping to and fro from where they can see Alex and Maggie inside the restaurant and the device they're using to listen to the bug.

Winn turns his wide-eyed look to Kara, shock ever present in his changing expressions, "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Lucy mumbles before grinning and speaking louder, "but who knew a simple crush could turn the normally unflappable and badass Agent Alex Danvers into such a flustered mess?"

"I mean, I had an inkling back in high school," Kara mumbles.

"Spill," Lucy smirks.

"Later," Kara promises.

"I can't believe I'm here," James looks to the sky in exasperation, as if hoping his best friend Clark Kent will just fly by and drag him out of there.

"You two are crazy," Winn pauses. "No, _I'm_ crazy for getting roped into this."

Kara and Lucy share a look, Lucy's expression definitely holding more mischief. A shiver runs down the spines of the three men.

The rest of the date goes on as any other would. Maggie and Alex get to know each other better and those spying on them learn that Maggie is definitely trustworthy enough. Although, in Kara's heart, no one will _ever_ quite be good enough for her sister. Maggie cuts it close, though.

Eventually, Alex and Maggie leave the restaurant and head for Alex's car. Just before they enter the vehicle, though, Alex takes a deep breath and leans in. Alex kisses Maggie. Maggie kisses back. Kara squeals.

See, now, Kara can't restrain herself during happy moments like these and so it's no surprise that moments later, Alex and Maggie jump back in surprise when they hear that familiar voice.

Alex hesitates, "Kara?"

Lucy grabs a hold of Kara, pulling her even deeper into the bushes they're hiding in, and screams quietly into Kara's ear, "You _idiot!"_

Kara winces, "Sorry?"

James and Winn share wide-eyed looks, knowing they're about to get caught and hoping Alex will have mercy upon their souls. J'onn simply sighs, he's resigned to his fate.

Alex's eyes narrow as she murmurs to Maggie, "Oh, that was definitely Kara."

Her eyes scan her surroundings and it takes her mere seconds to spot the bright pink peeking out from one of the nearby bushes. Kara, dear Kara, she still doesn't know how to dress when spying on someone.

Alex stalks over to the bush, expecting to see only her sister crouching behind them. Imagine her surprise when she not only finds Kara but she finds James, Lucy, J'onn, and Winn, too.

Maggie trails behind before stepping up to Alex's side. The second she sees what's in front of her, she laughs. Laughs like she's never laughed before because there, right in front of her, is the CEO of CatCo, the co-directors of the DEO, an agent of the DEO, and Supergirl herself, kneeling in the dirt, looking like they've seen the devil. Although, knowing how Alex can be, Maggie thinks they're not _too_ far off target.

Nonetheless, the sight is too funny to not be captured on camera. So that's exactly what Maggie does. She makes sure to include her dates expression, also.

"Kara," Alex takes a deep breath, "what're you doing here?"

"I-um, I'm…uh," Kara whips her head around to Lucy, begging for help.

Lucy shrugs, "She wanted to spy on your date to see if Maggie was good enough for you."

Alex pauses, "Oh."

Lucy smirks, "I think she was just bored."

 _"Lucy!"_ Kara whispers indignantly.

Maggie shakes her head, "You've got yourself one crazy family there, Danvers."

"Yeah and don't I know it," Alex mutters but there's a hidden smile peeking out from beneath her frown.

"So, did I meet your standards, Kara?" Maggie leans against Alex who shifts to pull her closer.

Kara has to contain another squeal, "Of course! You two are amazing together!"

"Thanks, Kara," Alex smiles shyly.

Kara nods, pleased that everything seems to be okay.

"This doesn't mean I've forgotten about the fact that you five were _spying_ on me," Alex tilts her head mischievously.

Kara hangs her head, "Sorry?"

"Oh, yeah," Alex nods, "you'll be sorry in the training room tomorrow, for sure."

Winn chuckles but attempts to stifle it when Alex glares at him, saying, "Your life isn't exactly going to be heaven on earth, either, _Agent_ Schott."

The emphasis on Agent was definitely to remind him that _technically_ she's his superior. Winn swallows hard…he messed up.

James snorts.

Big mistake.

"And we'll see how easy being the CEO of a magazine company is when all the stories are suddenly top secret," Alex smirks. "You're going to begging for the Boy In Blue to take you back to Metropolis."

James' smile freezes on his face. Cat's going to kill him.

"Come on," Alex turns, Maggie's left arm slipping down to encircle her waist, "we're not quite finished with our date, are we, Sawyer?"

"Definitely not, Danvers," Maggie places a kiss onto Alex's right cheek and Alex blushes.

As they walk away, J'onn and Lucy breathe a sigh of relief.

That relief is short lived when Alex says, "Let's see how easy being director is with an Agent who knows all the loopholes."

J'onn and Lucy share a look. Alex is going to make working at the DEO a _living_ _hell._

Alex and Maggie continue to walk away. It's only after their car has driven off that everyone releases the breaths they didn't realize they were holding.

They all turn on Kara.

"This is all on you, Kara!"  
"Couldn't just leave the poor tech guy alone, could you?"

"Do you even _know_ how difficult a stubborn Alex is at the DEO?"

"She's difficult enough as it is, Kara."

"Cat's going to kill me!"

"I'm going to kill _you_ , Kara!"

"Lucy!"

"What?"

"She has a point, James, my nerd body can't handle scary Danvers, okay?"

"Guys!" Kara shouts. "It'll be fine, okay? We can handle Alex's revenge."

 _"NO, WE CAN'T!"_ they all scream, although J'onn is slightly more reserved.

It's easy to say that they all regret saying yes.

Kara winces, "Okay, sure, but you can't blame me! You joined on your own volition."

"But," Winn whines, "your puppy dog look is basically mind control!"

"Except, it's not," Kara grins.

J'onn, Lucy, Winn, and James all release a collective sigh before Lucy shrugs and says, "Whatever. We should probably get going, anyway, no point in arguing."

J'onn sighs and addresses Winn, Lucy, and Kara, "I will see the three of you at the DEO tomorrow."

He nods at James and flies off after changing form as it's dark enough. James and Winn stand and speak their own farewells, deciding to carpool to their homes.

Finally, all who's left is Lucy and Kara.

Kara smiles at Lucy, "I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy!"

She turns with a wave and beings to walk away but Lucy stops her with a hand on her arm.

"This was Alex and Maggie's first official date," Lucy states, turning Kara with her arm.

"Uh," Kara's forehead scrunches up, "yeah?"

"Well," she pauses, wondering if she's making the right move, before continuing with a more resolved tone, "when's ours then?"

Kara freezes, "Uh…wait, really?"

Lucy searches Kara's eyes, looking to see if she should continue.

Finally, she nods to herself and smirks, "Tomorrow. I'll pick you up for breakfast at Noonan's around eight."

Not knowing what else to do, Kara simply nods vigorously.

"Great," Lucy grins and walks away, heading to her car, "see you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow," Kara mumbles, the fact that only she can hear barely registering.

She has no idea what just happened.

Kara decides to focus on something easy, like Alex's already finished date.

She squeals. Her sister's finally found someone!

Kara flies home, happy about her sister finding someone and—maybe—also about the fact that she might have, too.

Who knew stalking someone could lead to something so great?

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts with a comment/review!**


End file.
